codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyuki Kanda
Miyuki Kanda (神田 美幸 Kanda Miyuki) is a teacher at Kibou High. She secretly serves as the assistant of Rei Ogami for Eden and is proficient in combat and knives. Appearance Kanda has mid-length brown hair that is tied in a loose ponytail. As a teacher, she dons a green track jacket with matching sweatpants, and wears a white t-shirt underneath her jacket. As Ogami's assistant, she wears a black suit and skirt with a white blouse and a black tie. In all her outfits, she wears the same glasses. Personality At first it is shown that Kanda appears to be a rather clumsy, emotional, and unreliable teacher, but this is just a front she puts on in public like Ogami. In reality, she is in fact a highly skilled and serious member of Eden who works under Rei Ogami. She still however, retains her emotional side as how she had reacted after Hitomi had died. History There is little known about Kanda, but she secretly reveals that Hitomi, Ex-Code:01 of Eden, had saved her life back when she was still a child. That event inspired her to become like him, so she chose to go with him to Eden after her parents were killed. She later worked under Ogami Rei, the current Code:06, after he had been brought to Eden. It is not known when she had become a teacher at her school, but it was possibly long before Ogami arrived and also surprisingly many members of the Code:Breakers attend. Story When Ogami is labeled as "dangerous" by Eden, Kanda is retracted from her teaching position so she cannot aid Ogami in any way. She is not heard from again until the destruction of Eden's headquarters, during which she was freed and Eden destroyed, and she returned to the school. She informs Ogami that the Angels have infiltrated Kibou High, and is present when "Reggae Four-Eyes" initiates his attack. Finding the Prime Minister When the Code:Breakers search for Prime Minister Fujiwara, she stays with Yuuki as he attempts to find a way to stop the Negation from spreading, and accompanies him when he goes to rescue Rui and Sakura. When he is thrown into the Negation by Kagerou, she jumps in, throws him out, and disappears into the Negation, leaving behind her glasses. When Ogami returns, as Kagerou attacks him, he sees Kanda's glasses and remembers a time when she told him that "I ... can actually use magic. It's a magic jinx that lets me win any battle when I take off my glasses. So please be assured, no matter how tough the battle is, this Kanda will carry fortune to you, master." Anime She first appears in the first episode at Kibou High. She reappears in episode six, chastising Heike Masaomi for reading erotica at school. When Heike was reading his manga, he envisioned Kanda as the dominatrix. When Ogami succumbs to his Lost mode and is unable to stop Hitomi's mind-controlled agents, Kanda appears with a machine gun and shoots them in his stead. When they continue to arise, Kanda notes that it could only be the work of Hitomi's power. As some agents prepare to enter the school, Ogami tasks Kanda with protecting Sakura and attempts to hold off the agents on his own. Abilities/Powers Weapons Specialist: Kanda doesn't have any special powers like the Code:Breakers; however, she is still highly proficient with weapons. One example is when she demonstrates her accuracy skills, she throws a pair of scissors that landed pin-point on a fly several meters away with almost no effort. In the anime, she is often seen using guns against opponents. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In addition to her skill with weapons, Kanda is a highly accomplished martial artist as she was able to easily defeat multiple opponents without injury or exhaustion within little time. Relationships Hitomi She had admired Hitomi because of his saving her years before. He was someone Kanda still cared about even after he had defected Eden, even though he admitted that "fate is truly cruel" when he had discovered she was leading the raid on his hideout, meaning he still had remembered his past with her. It is possible that Kanda had not only admiration, but affection for Hitomi as displayed by her sadness after his death. Rei Ogami She was assigned as Ogami's assistant, their relationship seems to be almost like master and servant as she always calls him "Master", though their relationship is just simply that, but Ogami displays trust and faith in her enough to allow her to be with him on important assignments that could kill her. She also has displayed strong emotions towards Ogami as even when she was mind-controlled by Hitomi she was able to overcome it because of her recognizing Ogami. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kibou High Faculty